El balón es mi rival
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Patty hace lo posible por conquistar a su capitán. Pobrecita, no sabe que el balón es un rival poderoso.
1. Qué sorpresa

Hombres

_Partido... partido; sí. Pelota, pelota, pelota acá, allá, acá, sí, pelota. ¡Gol! Lanza tiro, ataja, rebote, gol, ¿gol? Bah. Maldito arquero. Tiro..._

Oliver perseguía su sueño persiguiendo la pelota en ese partido, el partido trascendental que lo llevaría a jugar con otro equipo para obtener un cupo en el campeonato de... Bueno, otro campeonato. Oliver no lo sabía; él jugaba por la pasión del fútbol porque sin el juego no era nada y sin la pelota no vivía. El balón era su amigo, ya se sabe.

Patty lo observaba desde la orilla, con su mejor escote, que atraía las miradas de los varones que sí eran capaces de pensar en algo más que el juego.

_Pero ese maldito no se interesa, _pensaba Patty_, debería pintarme una pelota en el cuerpo para que me mirara._

Se acabó el primer tiempo y los jugadores dejaron la cancha. Diez pares de ojos se posaron en las piernas y el escote de Patty. Pero ninguno de ellos le interesaba, la presa era Oliver y éste se encontraba entretenido mirando el balón y reflexionando sobre una jugada magistral que le rompería la pierna, seguramente, pero que lograría vencer a ese arquero que no se dejaba golear.

-¿Quieres que te haga un masaje, Oliver? - preguntó ella. Su perfume (con feromonas) les hacía revolotear las hormonas a todos los integrantes del equipo, menos al estoico capitán.

-Excelente idea, Patty – respondió él, agradecido, sacándose la polera y mostrando ingenuamente su esplendoroso torso a la audiencia femenina que se tragaba el fútbol sólo para gozar de esos espectáculos de medio tiempo.

Patty se sonrojó de rabia al oír los chiflidos de las mujeres del estadio, y se aplicó con toda seriedad a masajear las duras espaldas de su capitán.

-Ahora, les toca a los chicos – dijo Oliver después de unos breves minutos. Bruce, muerto de la risa, se colocó delante de Patty y exigió su masaje gratuito. Ella lo golpeó un poco en la espalda y lo mandó a ponerse la polera.

-Vamos, Patty, deberías tratarnos a todos por igual, o alguien pensará que prefieres al capitán.

Patty ignoró completamente al muchacho y se dedicó cien por ciento a tratar de atraer la atención de Oliver, que a su vez trataba de planear una jugada estratégica junto a Tom, que a su vez intentaba mirar mejor el escote de Patty.

Todos sabemos que Tom es bastante más listo que Óliver.

Pero Patty no se dejaría vencer así como así; si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, únete a él.

Se acercó a Oliver y, metiéndose en la conversación, lo dejó tremendamente asombrado al demostrarle que era una excelente estratega futbolística.

-Mira, Óliver: giras acá, lanzas acá, recibe Tom, la devuelve, y gol. ¿Ves?

La simpleza de su idea le encantó al intrépido capitán, que la aplicó al reanudarse el partido y tuvo un resultado muy bueno: le ganaron 2 a 0 a ese equipo enemigo cuyo nombre no recordaría al día siguiente.

Mientras los chicos celebraban, Oliver reflexionaba: Patty tenía una buena cabeza para el fútbol. Le convenía saber qué otras ideas tenía.

Esa misma noche la llamó y la invitó a salir al día siguiente, para hablar de negocios futbolísticos. Ella encantada, aceptó.

Cintinuará...

Nota de la autora: ¡Es tan romántico! ;)


	2. La cita maldita

El balón es mi rival, segunda parte:

La mesera esperaba pacientemente. Después de todo, el chico era muy agradable de mirar.

-Oliver, hueles muy bien – dijo Patty, con tono seductor y mirada matadora que no lograron meter el gol en la mente del chico.

-Es jabón. No sé la marca, mi mamá lo compra, pero si te gusta puedo regalarte uno – repuso él, concentrado en sumar mentalmente las calorías del menú, para respetar su estricta dieta deportiva.

-¿Y qué opinas de mi perfume? - preguntó ella, acercándose a él y colocando su cuello al alcance de la nariz del muchacho.

-Huele a jabón. Oye, ¿cómo era eso de pase cruzado a Tom?

Patty suspiró, resignada. Después de todo, era la primera cita. No podía esperar un éxito inmediato. La mesera le dirigió una compasiva mirada.

-Primero comamos y después hablamos de eso, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo, con un coqueto guiño que se perdió en lo alto del travesaño de la mente del capitán.

-Bueno – repuso él, resignado – quiero medio kilo de carne con puré, una porción grande de ensalada surtida y un tazón de sopa – pidió con una sonrisa que casi derrite a la mesera.

-Yo quiero lo mismo – dijo Patty.

-No te lo recomiendo, no tienes mi desgaste físico; te pondrías gorda si comieras así – dijo él, con toda la desconsideración del mundo.

La mesera miró a Patty con cara de "¿Lo matas tú o lo mato yo?"

-¿No te gustaría que me pusiera gorda? - le preguntó ella, con expresión coqueta.

-No sería adecuado para tu trabajo como manager del equipo, se te haría difícil lavar, colgar las camisetas, planchar, limpiar los materiales y pasar por la puertecita de la bodega – respondió él.

Mientras esperaban el pedido, el chico le habló a Patty de los problemas que encontraba en los tiros de esquina. Ella respondía con monosílabos, tratando de descubrir cómo podía cambiar el tema de conversación.

Y se le ocurrió que podía ser buena idea frotar su pierna con la del capitán. Lo pensó y lo hizo. El capitán se rió con ganas.

-¡Oye, me haces cosquillas! - y se le iluminó el rostro - ¡Qué buena forma de mantener la moral alta en el equipo, Patty! Les podrías frotar la pierna a todos para que se rían, se liberen feromonas y así tengan una actitud totalmente optimista frente al equipo rival. ¡Eres un genio! Llamaré de inmediato a Bruce.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! - gritó ella, pero ya era tarde: Oliver le contó a Bruce del gran descubrimiento de Patty: frotar las piernas para levantar el ánimo.

-Creo que ella te quería levantar otra cosa, campeón – le dijo Bruce, aguantando la risa.

-¿Y qué otra cosa podría querer levantarme? - preguntó él, sin entender.

Patty, totalmente avergonzada y roja como tomate, se juró a sí misma que se cambiaría de colegio al día siguiente.

Continuará:

Nota de la autora: Juro que traté y traté de escribir el fic con los nombres japoneses... pero no pude. ¡Qué vergüenza! Debe ser que me gustaban demasiado los nombres con los que conocí. Encuentro hermoso el nombre Oliver. El nombre Tom me recuerda a Tom Sawyer. El nombre Bruce es como Bruce Lee. Patty es la única que cambiaría por Sanae, pero como que no me cuadra igual... me haré un trabajo mental para adecuarlos. O al menos, trataré. :)

Gracias por leer esta historia de la pobre Patty que trata de existir para un fanático del fútbol ;)


	3. Libro mágico

El balón es mi rival, tercera parte:

Patty corría desesperada, sin saber dónde la llevaba su loca carrera. De pronto, una enorme figura surgió ante ella.

_¿Crees que puedes conmigo?_

El balón se irguió ante ella en gloria y majestad.

_No puedes vencerme, niña. Él es mío, yo lo salvé cuando era un bebé y me debe devoción eterna. Acéptalo, y así serás más feliz._

Patty se acercó al balón y, muerta de miedo, trató de patearlo. Sólo logró que se le rompiera la pierna.

_Soy demasiado fuerte, mejor ríndete._

Bañada en sudor, Patty despertó y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las nueve.

Aturdida, salió de la cama y se encontró con el uniforme puesto. Y entonces recordó que, hace como una hora, sus padres y ella habían salido de la casa, pero ella volvió a buscar un cuaderno y se lanzó a la cama a echar una pestañadita.

Una larga pestañadita.

Y es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir al colegio. Bruce y los demás la miraban con cara de " yo te sé una", Oliver la buscaba únicamente para hablar de fútbol, y sus amigas sólo se reían de sus infructuosos avances. Todo iba muy mal.

Y ahora más encima esta pesadilla futbolística, con el balón todopoderoso que le advertía que jamás podría tener a Oliver.

Resignada, preparó sus cuadernos para el colegio y caminó lentamente por la ciudad, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas. Un título en la librería llamó su atención:

"_Por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas"_

No tenía plata para comprarlo, pero entró a hojearlo y salió con varias ideas interesantes.

Así que ese mediodía, durante el almuerzo, Patty tuvo una reacción muy rara cuando el capitán la buscó para conversar de fútbol y robarle parte de su almuerzo:

-Lo siento, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Oliver quedó tan sorprendido que ni atinó a preguntarle qué era eso que debía hacer. Su estómago gruñó de hambre toda la tarde, recordándole que Patty lo había rechazado.

-¡Descubriré lo que sucede! - exclamó, poniéndose de pie, cuando las clases terminaban.

Justo la profesora de Biología había pedido un voluntario para observar el proceso de descomposición de una laucha muerta.

Patty, que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho, ahogó una risita burlesca.

Continuará...


	4. Los problemas de él

El balón es mi rival, cuarta parte.

La mamá de Oliver no le hablaba desde hacía una semana, justo desde el día aquel en que el intrépido capitán había llegado con una laucha en evidente estado de descomposición. Por más que Oliver le había explicado que era para una tarea, la señora Atom no lo perdonaba.

Las cosas no iban muy bien para el capitán. Su madre estaba enfadada, sus compañeras de curso lo miraban raro y Patty lo rehuía.

Y lo peor es que todo olía a laucha muerta.

Sus cuadernos, su ropa, sus zapatos y su amado balón olían a ese bicho asqueroso que jamás dejaba de heder y llenaban su mente y su alma.

Cuando corría en la cancha sentía ese olor asqueroso, cuando jugaba con los chicos en el recreo (reemplazando el balón por una botella), cuando estaba tratando de concentrarse en la matemática y en historia, cuando almorzaba, al salir y volver de su casa, en las prácticas y mientras se duchaba. Siempre estaba ese olor pegado en su pobre nariz.

Bueno, no siempre. Había notado que cuando se acercaba a Patty el olor desaparecía. Pero ella estaba tan extraña últimamente, había dejado de regalarle el almuerzo y de buscarlo para conversar con él, ya no le ofrecía esos masajes que tan contento lo dejaban y no se acercaba a secarle la frente después de las prácticas. Ya no entraba a los camarines para ayudarlo a echarse crema en la espalda, ni le sacaba las zapatillas cuando él estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

De hecho, ahora sólo se podía acercar a ella cuando él buscaba algún pretexto, como por ejemplo pedirle ayuda en alguna tarea. Ella le contestaba amable y cortés, pero muy fría y ya no iba a su casa a ayudarle.

-¿Y cómo es que Patty ya no viene para acá? - preguntaba la mamá de Oliver, un par de veces a la semana. (Le encantaba cuando iba Patty pues sólo en esas ocasiones podía mantener una conversación que no fuera de fútbol)

Oliver acabó por enterrar a la laucha y olvidarse del experimento; pero el olor persistía.

Al menos había algo positivo: nunca antes había estado tan bueno para la pelota. En los últimos partidos había marcado doce goles en cada uno. Eso debería haberlo hecho muy feliz, pero no; el maldito olor a muerte seguía ahí, y Patty ya no celebraba sus goles como antes.

Una noche soñó con ella, pero fue algo tan extraño y perverso, que al despertar no supo si quería olvidarse de lo soñado o tratar de hacerlo realidad:

Patty y él estaban en la cancha. Él era el arquero y ella le lanzaba penales, uno detrás de otro. Cada vez que él atajaba, ella se sacaba una prenda de ropa. Y cuando ella metía el gol, él se sacaba algo. Finalmente, ambos acabaron sólo con la ropa interior. Y ahí se había acabado el sueño.

Se fue al colegio pensando en ello. Pero al llegar ya se había olvidado de todo, excepto de lo magnífico que él había estado de portero. Se le ocurrió que podría practicar como guardameta, para aprender cómo ellos pensaban y meter goles más fácilmente.

Era una gran idea. Su entrenador estaría orgulloso.

Pasó por el lado de Patty sin percatarse de su presencia, entretenido como estaba en imaginar los nuevos matices del entrenamiento que estaba a punto de proponer. La chica lo miró, reconoció en sus ojos la obsesión por el fútbol, y supo en ese momento que no había nada que hacer, que las tácticas no servirían y que Oliver jamás se interesaría por ella.

-Me rindo. Tú ganas – murmuró, dirigiéndose al balón que Oliver acunaba en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente renunció a su cargo como manager del equipo de futbol, pero después de un par de horas supo que aún no era capaz de estar tan lejos de su ídolo y se unió a las porristas.

Y fue ahí cuando la vio Oliver, mientras él practicaba como arquero. Patty lucía una minifalda, camiseta sin mangas y unos coquetos moñitos.

La práctica fue un fracaso, por supuesto, pues Oliver fue un pésimo arquero, que estaba más pendiente de las porristas que de atajar los penales. Sin embargo, nadie le reprochó esto, pues todos estaban felices de que el chico por fin actuara como un ser humano y no como un robot futbolero.

Bueno, alguien sí se lo reprochó. Él mismo. Estaba realmente furioso pues no entendía por qué había sido incapaz de mantener la mente fija en el balón y. En cambio, había estado pendiente de cómo se agitaban los moños de Patty.

Esa noche soñó que la chica se acercaba a él y le lanzaba los moños a la porteria. Él trataba de atajarlos, pero se le escapaban de las manos. En eso, su amigo el balón llegaba y trataba de atacar a Patty. Ella lo esquivaba fácilmente y le decía a Oliver: _Deja ese balón ridículo y ven a jugar conmigo. Yo tengo dos balones._

Oliver le preguntaba que dónde estaban. _Los tengo aquí, ¿no los ves?, _le decía ella, sonriendo burlona.

En eso se despertó sobresaltado, preguntándose cuáles serían esos balones de los que hablaba Patty. ¿Serían acaso un secreto del fútbol que el balón, su amigo, quería transmitirle a través de ella?

Sea lo que sea, debía averiguarlo. Tenía que retomar el contacto con Patty, así que la invitaría a salir.

Continuará...


	5. Celos

El balón es mi rival, quinta parte

Había ganado siete a tres al equipo de Steve Hyuga. Porque Steve no estuvo en el partido en casi todo el segundo tiempo.

Por primera vez en su carrera, había destrozado una pierna enemiga al barrerse demasiado alto. La de Steve, precisamente. Nadie se dio cuenta de la rabia con que lo hizo, todos pensaron que fue un accidente, así que aparte de ganarse una tarjeta amarilla, nada más pasó. Los demás chicos del equipo lo felicitaban ahora que todo había terminado por los seis goles que había metido, pero él se sentía miserable como laucha muerta, porque Patty ahora seguramente se encontraba al lado del adolorido Steve.

El estadio quedó vacío, sus amigos se retiraron y él se quedó sentado en medio del campo, justo en el lugar donde por primera vez había cometido una falta.

Aún no podía saber a ciencia cierta por qué lo había hecho. Si lo único que Steve había hecho fue alabar durante el entretiempo los moñitos que Patty usaba como porrista, mientras miraba otra parte de la anatomía de la chica.

Steve siempre ha sido mucho más inteligente que Oliver.

De vuelta en el partido, estaban los dos frente a frente, Steve trataba de hacer una finta y dejar atrás a Oiver, y se le ocurrió que sería buena idea tratar de distraerlo con Patty. Le dijo simplemente "qué buena está tu nueva porrista" y a Oliver todo se le tiñó de rojo. Steve se escapó entonces, pero él le hizo esa fatídica barrida en la que le rompió la pierna (o sólo se la dislocó, no estaba muy seguro).

Patty lo había mirado con horror y luego se fue de la cancha. Oliver se la imaginaba curando a Steve como antes lo hacía con él.

De hecho, Patty se sentía un poco responsable de lo que Oliver había hecho, así que a esa hora estaba precisamente en el hospital tratando de averiguar sobre Steve. Claro que, como no era pariente ni amiga, no la dejaron entrar. Aunque estuvo en el hospital el tiempo suficiente para que Bruce se enterara.

Así que al día siguiente, Bruce le dijo delante de todos: ¿Cómo te fue ene el hospital con Steve?

Oliver se puso pálido y dejó la sala de clases, así que no pudo oír la contestación de Patty, que muy molesta le decía a Bruce que sólo fue a saber de él y que no pudo pasar a verlo.

A Tom le llamó la atención la extraña actitud de Oliver, así que lo siguió y pudo ver a su intrépido capitán pegándose cabezazos contra un recio árbol.

-¿Pasa algo, Oliver? - le preguntó.

-No lo sé – le respondió el capitán, angustiado.

Tom era muy listo, sumó dos más dos y supo lo que pasaba.

-¿Crees que Patty tiene algo con Steve? No lo creo, tú sabes que...

-¿Y si ella se va al equipo de él? ¿Si comienza a curarlo como lo hacía antes conmigo? - preguntó Oliver, con los ojos en el vacío.

-Bueno, si ella hace eso tendrías que usar todo tu encanto para retenerla acá, ¿no crees?

Oliver lo miró con un gran signo de interrogación en toda su expresión.

-Sólo necesitas darle un poco de amor a esa pichoncita – aclaró Bruce, que venía llegando.

Oliver puso más cara de pregunta que antes. No entendía nada.

-Vamos, Oliver. Todos sabemos que Patty está loca por ti y que si tú truenas los dedos, ella salta. Sólo necesitas demostrarle que también te interesa ella, y así todo volverá a la normalidad. Patty será de nuevo nuestra manager y aquí no ha pasado nada – dijo Tom.

-¿Patty loca por mi? ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Oliver.

-Que va tras tus huesitos – repuso Bruce.

-No puedo comprender lo que quieren explicarme – dijo Oliver.

Bruce y Tom se miraron con cansancio, y decidieron usar la jerga crudamente biológica:

-Ella se siente atraída sexualmente hacia ti – murmuró Tom.

Oliver parpadeó sin ni siquiera sonrojarse. En cambio, sus dos compañeros estaban muy, pero muy avergonzados.

A Oliver le costaba entender una conversación en la que no estuvieran las palabras balón, gol o arco. Así que no tenía idea de lo que esos dos estaban hablando.

-A ver, Oliver... - dijo Tom después de un rato - ¿Tu mamá tuvo "la charla" contigo?

-¿Cuál charla?

-La de "cómo nacen los bebés".

Oliver meditó unos instantes. La verdad era que la señora Atom jamás le había hablado a su hijo de sexo, porque Oliver jamás se había visto interesado en la materia, y las veces en que ella había intentado hablar de eso, Oliver se aburría y se escabullía para jugar a la pelota.

-Algo sé de eso. Sin bebés, no hay jugadores. Sin mamás, no hay bebés. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Patty?

Tom y Bruce respiraron hondo y quedaron de acuerdo en darle ellos "la charla" a Oliver.

Mientras, Patty los espiaba desde la sala de clases tratando de imaginarse de qué rayos estaban hablando. De fútbol, seguramente. Ese Oliver no pensaba más que en fútbol.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de la autora: Me acuerdo que en los Supercampeones antiguos, Ralph le decía a Patty que Steve y Oliver tenían una rivalidad por ella. Nunca me di cuenta de si era un error del doblaje o qué, pero fue el único momento en que lo mencionaron.


	6. Explicación

En el fondo, es un gol.

Eso fue lo que concluyó Oliver después de escuchar toda la charla educativa y levemente porno que sus compañeros le presentaron una tarde de lluvia. ¿Tanto problema para eso?

-¡Entonces, lo que necesito es penetrar en la defensa de Patty y anotar de media cancha! - exclamó.

Bruce y Tom se miraron, con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro. ¡Oliver había entendido algo! Claro que les había costado un mundo.

A Oliver no le cabía en la cabeza por qué había que conquistar a una mujer, si ellas sabían que la obligación de los seres humanos era reproducirse para que pudieran nacer nuevos jugadores de fútbol. Tampoco entendía por que las mujeres les coqueteaban a los hombres, cuando hubiera sido más sencillo decirles claramente que los querían como fertilizadores.

-¡El romance, la clave es el romance! - le gritaba Bruce al oído, para que se le quedara buen grabado, pero Oliver no podía entender qué diablos tenía que ver en todo ese menjunje un periodo artístico anterior al realismo.

-Oliver... - dijo entonces Tom, en un arrebato de inspiración – Toda mujer tiene en su interior un arco, y el hombre, con esa herramienta especial de la que ya te hemos hablado...

-El piripiri – dijo Oliver, recordando el nombre que le daba su mamá cuando niño.

-Sí, el piripiri, con eso el hombre dispara hacia el arco de la mujer sus millones de minúsculos baloncitos de fútbol. Un de ellos da de lleno en el arco y los otros se desvían. Pero con uno que llegue basta.

-Entonces sería más fácil que les sacaran el arco a todas las mujeres, el proceso se llevara a cabo en un laboratorio y les volvieran a insertar el arco con el baloncito ganador.

-¡No, no entiendes! ¿Qué sientes tú cuando metes un gol? Imagínatelo.

Oliver se lo imaginó y voló por unos instantes en un éxtasis sin límites.

-Lo que sientes al meter el gol es lo que se siente cuando se realiza el proceso del que hemos hablado, y aún más.

-Oh, por eso tanto alboroto al respecto – dijo el intrépido capitán, comenzando a entender bien el asunto - ¿Y ellas sienten lo mismo?

Le explicaron detalladamente lo que podría esperar de una mujer que estuviera en ese trance. Oliver dio un silbido de asombro.

-Ahora me explico muchas cosas. ¿Y ustedes dicen que Patty quiere jugar conmigo a ese fútbol privado? Bruce y Tom sonrieron misteriosamente. En ese momento, muy lejos de allí, Patty estornudó.

-Parece que alguien se acordó de mí – dijo. Y su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Nota de la autora: Todo era cosa de explicarle en los términos correctos! ;)


	7. Final

El balón es mi rival, punto final.

Eran las diez con cuarenta. Tom y Bruce se habían juntado esa noche para hacer una investigación de historia y, de paso, mirar una de las películas educativas que le habían mostrado a Oliver la tarde anterior. De pronto, sonó el timbre.

Era Patty. Venía sudorosa, con la blusa desordenada y el cabello alborotado.

Obviamente, los chicos pensaron lo peor: en un Oliver con rostro lobuno y hormonas revolucionadas, lanzándose sobre una inocente Patty que era incapaz de defenderse.

Tom abrió la puerta, preocupado por la chica, listo a entregarle todo su apoyo y ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario. Pero al ver su expresión de enfado, prudentemente se echó para atrás, así que el puñetazo que lanzó Patty le llegó al pobre Bruce, que justo asomaba su cabecita.

Pero como estaba acostumbrado a atajar el balón con su rostro, no fue tan terrible.

-¿Ustedes dos le dieron clases de educación amorosa a Oliver, mentecatos? - rugió la dulce Patty.

Tom se adelantó valientemente, pero manteniéndose fuera del alcance de los puños de la chica.

-Nosotros fuimos – aceptó – pero era justo y necesario, Oliver sabía tanto de hormonas, abejitas y flores como de macramé. Teníamos que abrirle los ojos.

-¡Sí serán idiotas! - exclamó ella, molesta - ¡No fueron capaces de hacer bien el trabajo! ¿Qué demonios le dijeron?

-Bueno... - confesó Bruce – le hablamos de la semillita que planta el hombre en la mujer, y que el método es como lanzar al arco femenino miles de pelotas de fútbol, usando el piripiri...

-Oliver le llama así a... ya sabes – dijo Tom.

-¡Imbéciles! - reclamó Patty - ¡Oliver le llama piripiri al dedo gordo de su pie derecho, dice que le da buena suerte! ¡Tontos! Ahora Oliver está convencido de que la mayor manifestación de amor que puede hacer es obligar a una mujer a jugar con él al fútbol. ¡Me tuvo jugando toda la tarde!

Y así había sido. Después de recibir la llamada de Oliver en que la invitaba a una cita en la que "le demostraría todo lo que sentía por ella", Patty había pasado la mañana entera arreglándose, de modo tal que cuando Oliver pasó a buscarla estaba preciosa, con un peinado de peluquería, maquillaje elegante y carísimo, una blusa escotada pero no ordinaria y unas calzas azules que le quedaban de lo más bien.

Las calzas quedaron llenas de barro, la blusa desajustada, el maquillaje se corrió con el sudor y el peinado quedó para la historia, después de que Oliver la hiciera jugar un partido contra él. Primero ella fue arquera, luego él le cedió el puesto de delantero y pacientemente le enseñó ciento un posiciones para lanzar un penal.

Para Oliver la cita fue un éxito, pero la pobre Patty estaba furiosa y sólo se le ocurrió ir a reclamarles a los amiguitos entrometidos del valeroso capitán.

Tom y Bruce intentaron aguantar la risa al escuchar las aventuras amorosas de Patty y el capitán, pero ella se veía tan furiosa que temieron por su vida y fingieron compadecerse de ella.

Comprendiendo que no ganaba nada enojándose con esos dos, Patty les dio un portazo y se devolvió a su casa, donde la esperaba un balón de fútbol nuevecito, rodeada de un lazo azul y con una tarjeta que decía: "Buen partido, te felicito, espero que juntos sigamos compartiendo la dicha de hacer goles"

Patty miró por unos segundos el balón que parecía contemplarla con burla y superioridad. Luego leyó de nuevo la nota, y sonrió.

Oliver era como era, así se había enamorado de él y no valía la pena cambiarlo. Lo más romántico que lograría de él era eso, una felicitación por jugar bien el fútbol, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Suspiró y besó la nota. Algún día lograría algo más de él.

De hecho, varios años después logró mucho más del capitán, pero eso es otra historia.

Fin.

Nota de la autora: El balón siguió siendo el rival de Patty, como debe ser! Los hombres siguen siendo peloteros toda su vida. A Patty no le queda más remedio que esperar que el tiempo haga su trabajo, ya que los ultrafanáticos del fútbol se demoran un poco más en madurar.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
